Fairy Tail From Emily To Lucy! Chapter one It Starts
by MissDoeProngsRose
Summary: Emily was a normal adult living in her apartment with her orange cat Kumi, when one day she dies from a bus accident, wakes up to have second chance, she takes it, she finds herself as Lucy in fairy tail, making changes and having a new friend with her. what could go wrong (FINISHED, ONLY five chapters couldn't think of more, i only upload two chapters unless i change my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilla A self-insert, maybe,

Emily Rose Lewis, age 22, gender female, race white

Eyes brown, blond hair with red in it shoulder length, weight curvy is all you need to know.

Loves anime, and harry potter, lotf, shadow hunters the movie, Percy Jackson movies, dream catchers and watching the stars, as well as trying her hand at writing bad stories or just plain crappy fanfiction. But she was just your normal run of mill adult who was living in an apartment with her cat Kumia orange female cat with blue eyes, that would wait at the door or on the couch waiting for Emily to come home from the work. Emily found her one day in summer outside laying down in the grass as kitten and after letting Emily pick her up, she went home with her. Emily worked part time at Bath and body works as she took the bus and finally got her driver's license she would be working full time soon. When she wasn't working she was either at home watching Netflix or catching up on a show, or spending time at her parents or sisters place when in doubt find her there. This is the story of how she died and ended up in Fairy Tail as Lucy Heartfilia and changed some things, okay a lot, but hey no one perfect.

Emily's Pov

I Just got off of a seven hour shift, came in at 8am and now its 3pm I'm so ready for a bath and to cuddle with Butterball, eat Chinese food maybe watch Inuyasha or SAO not sure, I mussed to myself as the bus was on route to my apartment downtown, it was pouring outside the bas wasn't to packed I was sitting in the middle listening to JAPAN-A-Radio when the bus jerked to a stop, I quickly pulled my headphones out "what happened" me and half the bus were asking, before the bus driver said "just people being idiots is everyone okay-" before he could finish the bus went spinning and it flipped itself on its side, I remember being thrown across and then things where black for what seems like forever in till I felt some of my senses coming back to me, first was hearing, I could hear people crying and screaming No, or people asking who was hurt, my eyes didn't want to open but I wanted no had to know what was going on, and I wished I didn't I saw smoke and smelt burnt smoke. I moved my head to the side and saw the bus looked like something from a csi episode, with it on its side and CRIME SENE paper around it...

I noticed it was starting to get hard to breath, and someone else most of herd me groaning because next thing I heard from someone yelling "she needs up over here" and all I could think was I didn't want to die not yet, I haven't traveled or really lived. I don't want to leave my cat or my family, and I could hear a person telling me to hold on, but I couldn't not really, I always had a hard time with breathing before this so I knew it wasn't too long , but I could hope my family didn't grave too much. Mostly I wished that I could start over with butterball somewhere, have more than one best friend that was related to me by blood. To have adventure like Hermione did, and then blackness came to me.

The next thing I know, all I see is a forest with a god tree that looked like the one from inuyasah, and so I looked around like any sane person, I didn't see a well, but I did look up and see lots of stars, and then I heard a giggle, and so I looked around and saw a young women, who was in miko grab(I know this from anime's I watched, Inuyasha being one, ) knee length midnight hair, with brown eyes and a mark on- HOLY SHIT SHE LOOKS LIKE MIDORIKO from inuyasha.. I'm pretty sure my jar dropped to the floor, which might explain the laughter that came out of her moth. "Child Come sit, we have much to talk about." I pick my jaw up from the floor, and shake like a dog does after a bath, and grab my Gryffindor Courage and I walk over to the lady, as I get closer I noticed a blanket on the ground and some panic basket. "Come sit, sit and we shall eat and talk yes?" I sit on the blanket Indian style, as she gets the food out, I noticed it was a mix of things, Chinese's pot stickers)AN: I have had them they are amazing) rice, American Chinese's chicken, ramen and water. She fixes me a plate and along with a fork, she gets her a plate of pot stickers and a cup a tea that was somehow in there, wonder does she have Hermione as well?

So I do what most people would do, I eat some of my food, hey now I was hungry and it's good. All the while she is drinking her tea and just smiling, so after taking a drink of my water I decided to ask "Are you Midoriko or who and what are you? Also please tell me where I am, and what happened" She just smiled "Most not many, people just start right off with questions, but you my dear have manners my. Yes I answer your question just no budging in, I am Midorkio I'm not the one from the story of inuyasha though they did do a good job of the invents that happened back then, mostly but as for what happened you died, and where you are my dear you are in the in-between." I'm pretty sure my whole face went blank, as I tried to process what she just said, Okay one: she said she WAS Midoriko and that she not the one from Inuyasha story, TWO: but they advents that happened were MOSTY right so someone based the amazing story of her, I wonder what else anime or shows are based on adventures like that, three: she said I died, so the bus and the whole thing before this did happen. And four: What the hell does she mean in the between. Okay the fact that I died should have me freaking out, or crying I'm cry baby, yet I feel... somewhat fine, I always knew people live and die but to feel okay like I was meant to be sitting here, who very harry potter of me. Dam of track, deep breath, I look up and Midoriko has been drinking her tea and looking up at the tree branches to give me my space, "what did you mean I'm in this in-between thing? And why am I so dam clam about dying its weird." That was more of an afterthought but it came out anyways, she looks back at me, "I meant what I said, you have the choice some but not most get, you get the chance at a second life, or the chance to move on your choice, and why your so clam I'm not sure could be anything really." I crock my head to the side "A chance second chance at life or passing on? And most people get the chance? Is this real and do I get the choice to decide?" "Yes a second chance and it just depends I can't go into the how's or why's sorry, But yes you get decide or else I wouldn't be here with you, we have all the time my dear think about it" So with the bomb shell I pick up my plate and kept eating, and going through what she said, so I get the change to go and live, part of me want's to jump at the chance, maybe I can do what I never got to, but the tiny part of me wants to move on, she said most don't "so what would happen if I didn't pass on, about my family?" You where go do anther dimension and in the dimension you were in your past life would live normal but in your new life your past family would be watching over you, while you live with your new family, confusing really, but in short terms they would live in one dimension and in your new one they would be your past life family you could remember and they you, make more sense" "No not really, but I get the gist of it, so let's keep going with that what if I did choice second life where would I go or do I get to know that? Or pick really? Or who I remember my life before?" "lots of questions you are, smart" she smiles "In a tiny way yes, but mostly no this chance is set for you to be able to do what you wished you could've done before , and what best world would be for you, mostly where most just fancy to put someone." So I don't get to pick, makes sense had to ask, but what the hell does she mean by everything else. "So do I get any help if I do choose to live about where I'm going or into?" "Depends on who was waiting for you when you got here, sense it's me I'm more inclined to show you some tricks that might not make sense now but would in your new world if you chose yes that is, please give it some thought, "I put my plate down and I let it all sink in, to go on or to live again, and what if I get put in a anime like bleach or even harry potter or something new.. But the chance to live...

I looked at Midoriko "I like the chance at life please lady Midoriko if the chance is still available." She stood up straighter "Emily Lewis you are given the chance at a second life, and you have decided Not to go on, so that leaves you with the choice of getting a new life, you will have you memories of your past life and everything you did, you will be re-born and you will remember everything that happened. You will have some gifts as some do, but first the world you are going to need to know the history of it, do you agree to these terms?" "Yes My lady I do" Midoriko smiled "good, your new world will have magic in it; it will have a mix of English and East Asian." Here sue pauses and looks behind me "you have a friend coming this way, and will make the trip to you in time in your new world as well. " "What?" I turn around and I see a kitsune, a female kitsune in a blue white flower kimono with fire red hair, with a bell on each sleeve, and tails, eight tails. While I'm busy spacing out the Kitsune has sat down between me and Midoriko and was watching me, "hello Emily, do you remember me? " I turn and look at her, she had a beautiful kimono on, long fire red hair down to her ankles half of it was up in a clip that looked like a fan with a bell attached to it. And Blue eyes, eyes that looked like kumi...

"Kumi?! Is that you" the fox smiles "yes it is, " as she hides the rest of her smile I hope with her sleeve, "I have been around for a long time, and I tend to spend most of my time as a kitten watching people and looking for my sister half-sister, but in your case I grew found of you, very rarely do I ever, but between you as a human and your family history who prayed and took care of my family lines in the past's drew me more in. so when I found out you had died and that you were given a chance I wanted to go with you, even if it met not finding my half-sister." She clapped her hands and before I could think of a response she started off "so where are we going? Somewhere fun you my dear are kitsune and a heart of an alpha Okami."

I'm wounding how my brain is still working… really wounding here..

"So just to be clear, your saying you are a real Kitsune who looks in other worlds for her half-sister right? "Yes" "and my ancestry has helped you somehow? And they prayed to you? How?" she tilts her head like a dog (like I do) "you herd me say I have been around a long time yes? Your family would pray to the fox or wolf gods in plain terms or someone would find a club or kit and take care of it till they could themselves, just small things really. And as for my half-sister same mother a fire fox but her father was an ice wolf, so my dear sister and I were in the womb together just by different dads, we both got traits from all three parents, as my father died right after I was conceived them twin not to long after. Yoaki pregnancy are different, but did that answer your questions?"

That was information overload.. Okay so my family past helped her and other gods? Demon pregnancy is almost like dogs, okay okay,

"So does that mean you're coming with me to my new life then" I look back up at her I tend to look down when I space out...

She was drinking tea, "yes I will unless you don't want me to" "no I want you to, but what's your real name anyway. "Just call me Kumi that is my name anyway, "

"Huh sounds good, but I'm not sure what else I need to do..." I look over at lady Midiroki, "first I will show you how to meditate and give you a few gifts that will help you, and Then Kumi will give you a few gifts as well. So sit up cross your legs, put your thumbs together and just breathe and don't think. " I do as she says, deep breath in and out, "good just like that" I'm not sure how long I do meditate but from feeling nothing to feeling something spark in me, almost by heart it felt like a warmth slowly felling me up, welcoming me almost like how Kagome fells in some fanfictions I read..

I felt a kiss on my forehead and I heard Kumi speaking "I Kumi The fox of Fire and Lightning give you my blessing and friendship for you and your line," I felt warmth, the smell of a camp fire and the fresh smell of rain after a storm. Then I felt her move away and midoriko kissed my forehead "I Midoriko Priestess with the ability to Purify Demon Souls and sprits as well as protector of Onmyōji grant you my blessing in your new life as well as the ability to use your Ancestry who were miko's and Onmyōji's powers when they are needed. I wish you and your campion well in your new life bless be"

And she moved away, I opened my eyes "thank you my lady's for your gifts, but how will I know where I will be in my new world?" "Rest my dear and when you wake you will be in your new life"

I uncross my legs and I lay on Kumi like use to and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Fairy tail Lucy SI

Emily's Pov

I remember warmth and a tight space, then cold air and crying, crying that came from me, why am I crying, why am I so small and why the hell is its so cold!? "it's a girl congratulations, Miss Heartfilla, " I finialy get control and stop crying, DID SHE JUST SAID it's a girl and congratulations in the same breath? So it really happened, I did get reborn, and a heatfillia why does that name sound femailr.. as I was pounding I was being handed to a beautiful women with long blonde hair and kind tied brown eyes, look at me, "she's beautiful, Lucy Heartfilla" I swear my heart stoped for a second, that name there was only one name like that and if what Midiroki said was true, then I am Lucy Heartfilia and I'm now in fairy tail.

Bloody hell.

Before I could think more on it, Layla started to hum to me, and I fell asleep.

I remember waking up and I was in a old basinet by the window and I could hear even breathing must be the Heatfillia's, Now time to think about all of this. I died, got the chance at a second life, got blessed my Kumi and Freaking Midiroki and put in a wolrd that I only ever read the manga and watched the anime to, I was the main person who i always thought was badass dammit off track, okay I'm now Lucy Heartfilla I have the mind of a 21 year old and a body of a baby that was fictional for all I know and now is my life, I won't be canon Lucy, I will be my own self I am now Lucy.

Speaking of being my own self as lucy, her or well my parents, what do I do? Should I close myself off or no when I get older, I think it be better if I didn't do that as much as I know I will want to, I'm not some marry sue I'm a human and I will just have to build a wall around my heart so when the time comes I won't be as much of a cry baby. Speaking of cry baby, What about fairy tail and the little kids? Team nutsu, Juvia, the Strauss Sibling's, Cana, levy, the thunder tribe and all the others of the guilde not to mention the Other Guilds, all of my faveorite characters are now real living beings. Should I try and find some of then earlier? not to mention the ships..

I think I just let things play out all this thinking might make me lose brain cells, I do know one thing I won't be more then a friend to Natsu, but I let things play out, now that that is settled what about my magic, how should I get laylya- no my mom to teach me earlier as well as building up magic lucy in the show wasn't powerfull but she could've been pretty strong if she truly tried as well as wearing good clothing.. I could start with meditateding in the anime and manga it was very helpfully as well as fitnese and slef defence classes I took in this sounds werid my past life, would help build me up.

Now for gate key's I'm assuming, I would like to be able to get some of karen's keys from her that away Loke will still be part of fairy tail, as well as a few others maybe. I should also read more I had a eidetic memory so I should be able to read a lot of books that would make Hermione granger be in Hogwarts library history.

Before I could countiune thinking my stomach informed me and my parents that I was hunray as I started crying, dear god lets just say I put what happened after that in a blur so I wouldn't remember it.

Time went by and I like to think I was a easy if not lazy baby, I only cried if I was hungray I need be changed quckliy after a go, and was slowly saying words like Ma and da as well as crawling and slowly walking, before I was 18moths I was able to walk and go by my own self. I did not care I was not getting changed like that again. I remember meeting mothers sprits even though little me shouldn't off, I always had a spot for the water bearer in my past life and the same in this one it seems. One day when I was around twenty months old she had me standing beside her by the pool when she summed aquarius, the anime or manga couldn't do her justice she was so pretty. I was hiding beside mothers leg when I herd her scuff "What can I do for you Layla, " "hello Aquarius I like you to meet lucy, she showing some early magic and had a intrest in my keys, so say hello to Aquarius Lucy." I shyly walk out from behind my mother legs, I have been medertating sense I was born which wasn't hard surprising and felt the same warmth I did when I was with Midorki and kumi, but I walked so I was standing beside mother and I was wearing a green dress and looked up at the Sprit "Hello Miss Aquarius, " I'm sure I saw her eyebrow rasie up a bit, but couldleve been the light, "Kid," she flipped her hair, I looked at my mother and thought what the hell I ask, "mommy do you think Miss Aquarius teach me swim? My mother lowed her self to my eye level "Im sure if you ask her when your three she might teach then you sweetie," I stuck my lip out, "okay mommy," threw out the whole thing aquarius was watching me with intrest, "if That's all Layla I have a date to get back to, see ya kid" and closed her own gate.

After that time did fly by, I read both kids books and noun-fiction books on anything and everything I could, lets just say I spent most of my time reading and writing down books to take me with me, as I was getting thought about magic from my mother and schooling from different teachers, when those three things weren't going on, you could find me outside playing(training, from running to situps to self defense during the night found a nice spot in the forest gez this place was huge and the next morning I would be sore but it was worth it.) or getting lessons from aquarius, you heard me right, she was teaching me a lot of things like how to swim at (she started at two as her and mother agreed I was ready) how to swim in her attack, the best place to summon her, how not to summeron her on a date unless I was in a big pinch or I would regreat it. She was slowly starting to like me after I told her how I see her and all of mothers sprits as my friends but family mostly, after that it was like she was sister an your favorite aunt all in one. When mother started getting sick I decieded to hide what keys she had left, which ment I didn't get crapaocrn but I got the others, so when I was five when my mother died, it was X777, I was upset but jude was worse, just like in the manga, so a few days after she was put in her resting place, I started making sure I had everthing I would need, I started gathing things I would need way slowly sense mother started getting sick for the things I need for life on the run at my age, I wasn't staying intill I was in my teens I couldn't and wouldn't. I had enough Money for three years if I was a tight wad, but I also had jewelry that I knew jude wouldn't miss to pawn as well as a few rare things from the house. I had started making a charm bracelet when I was three with my mother it had a gold key that repersecended I was a cesteral mage, a tiny panio, and a fox, as well as a sliver key I slowly put extra power into in case I needed it. Think of it like rune from harry potter I just need to tap into it I would be able to use it.

I had four bags, two suit case's and two bags, one huge purse had my money in it, the second bag had some clothing in it, the two suit case's had books in one and money as well as the things I would pawn in the other.

I waited intail nightfall and father was passed out before I went to the kitchesn to get some caned food an food that would last me that I could take with me in a rusk sack, and went back upstars after pasing the maids. I put the food in my bags, put my note I worte to my father saying I was running away and rat her die then come back, I would mostly likely be with mother if he came for me, hoping he wouldn't put both duffle bags over my neck and the two suit case's and opened the window I was on the second third floor lucky for me there was a bacanely and a big tree right by the I could easy go down to. After droping my money bag and keep the other suit case I somehow got down the three safety and from there, I Ran, I ran away to never come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail chapter three after Lucy on the Run age five

Lucy (Past life Emily)

That Night after making a fast pace to town by the next morning I quickly found a store that sale camping gear, and bought myself a small tent that was storm proof so I could live off the grind as much as possible, as well as a canteen that filled spring water into drinking water, a pan and a pot so I could cook, two hunter's knife as well as a small ice chest(think like small lunch box) and quickly paid and got the gear before the cashier noticed who was buying it. After getting the gear I quickly went to the bookstore to see if they had and books about what to and not eat in the wild, I was lucky they did. I quickly left the town by foot and made it into the next town that had woods before night fell a found a good spot by the river and made camp. And after making fire and cooking fish (I never liked fish in my past life but here I do,) and washing my face off to turn around and walk back to my tent to get my sleeping bag out and unzipping it and putting it around my shoulders, I walk out an leave the flap open so the warm air can get in, and I look up to

See a red looking fox with eight tails across from me wait eight tails… something flashes but I remember my spirits are watching best to act like I don't remember who she is, for now. I sent down "hello pretty fox, would you like to share some of my fish? I have more than enough if you do, I always liked foxes, and "The fox stars at me, and slowly nods her head. When the fish are done I picked my two and put her two on her side of the fire and sat back down to eat, we ate in silence after I threw my sticks in the fire and got the book with maps out and started looking hoping kumi would come closer, and she does she hops on my lap and lays down like she used to, I stayed still just in case she wanted to move, she doesn't so I go back to reading and talking out loud about where I might want to go, what has happened I my life, etc., and before I know it after that night it's been two months with Kumi, It was late at night one night after siting up camp a group of five noun guild mages mostly with planet and basic fire magic, but where complete creepers and outnumbered a little girl. who only had only had two sprits was not a happy camper, I quickly prayed Aquarius didn't have a date after running into the small spring and lucky me the group followed me I took a breath and thought please don't be mad as I plunged the key into the lake"Open The Gate Of the Water Bearer Aquarius" "did she stick a key into the lake?" I hold my breath as Aquarius appears looks at the males who literally have hearts in their eyes, looks back at me with an arch eyebrow, "Hi Aquarius, could you knock them out, please" her eyebrow just goes higher and turns back around for a second, I thought she was just going to leave me and treat me like how she did Cannon Lucy, but she did the opposite "UGH take this!" and a huge wave of water came out of her urn and they got swept up and knocked out went down towards the closet town which was back the other way oh twenty miles give or take. Once that was done she turns toward me with a very noun-happy look, like the one I got after summoning her during my bath time when mom was sick...ot-ohh. "Do tell me Brat what you are thinking of being out here on your own and not once summoning us sense your mothers passing, "as she grabs the front of my shirt, "I well I'm sorry, but father wasn't dealing with moms death and I couldn't take it anymore, besides you and cancer lost a friend I wouldn't let myself intrude on your grieving.." I trail off as I feel Aquarius moving and I slowly land on my two feet on the ground while Kumi is wrapped around my neck saliently watching but looking like she's asleep. "You idiotic brat, did you forget that time runs by faster in the spirit world then here? It's been a few months sense we saw you, and yet for you it's only been about two months, so don't do it again or might open my own gate to sweep you up in my own attack understand? "yes mam" she smiles "good now explain to me why you're out here and not the crap about your father no matter how much of it was true," well hell who knew how Out of character she could be.. "I want to train to be to be strong so I can find many more celeste keys, so I can have more friends, I like to join fairy tale when I'm strong enough but for now I just wane stay off the grid until I can defend myself and you and cancer as well as my knew friend here asleep in my shirt! That's why I'm out here" the whole time explain this I was walking around flapping my arms about as I talked with a fire in my eyes I didn't notice my she Aquarius who I see like my aunt did, and smiled, "I see brat, then that means your going to have to start slowly building your magic reverse up so you can keep more than one gate open, as well as our start more training." I'm pretty sure I repasted a girl with her mouth down on the floor because I heard kumi snort in my head, and Aquarius had a smirk on her face, "You mean it?" I'm also sure I had stars in my eyes, "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it brat, you can call me every other day besides Sunday unless you need to get it? Between 8am and 8pm I will come and other times call cancer got it?" "Yes mam" she ruffed my hair and was gone,

After that from I would call her or cancer to train or to just keep that gate open while I did something physical or just mediated, now four months has past sense I ran away, I have mange to get four sliver keys, The Southern Cross-Crux, Lyre, The compass Key- Pyxis, The Clock-Horologium and it was now slowly turning into winter which means I need to find a place to stay soon, because my tent won't do much. But at the moment I'm in the mounts no were near a town, I think If I take a train or two I should be able to get to where Lucy met nastu..Hm... I like to make camp by water so I can call out Aquarius but kumi finally made herself known to her a few weeks ago, and Aquarius and my friends were surprise to find a Kustine who would willing be my friend, at first Aquarius didn't believe her, but when those two talked about something while I was bathing one night, not sure what they talked about but I'm pretty sure it had to do with :about old souls and what not: as Aquarius looked at me different for about five minutes when I asked what happened she said she will tell what were talked about sometime in life, in till to shut up and let her braid my hair as it was now shoulder length. Anyway Kumi started showing and telling me about herself and her powers, what two of the prettiest fans could do, how to use them, how dance of the foxes shoots of fire, how to heal basic with magic. I was sitting by the fire in my blue jeans hiker boots, a long sleeve shirt and a brown winter jacket, cooking me a rabbit I killed(rest in peace little guy) with some herbs I found and fruit I washed(hello apples and Strawberry's ) a plan soup but something warm, I was spacing out and kumi was asleep when I heard someone walking closer but paid no mind I seen other mages my age and older walk by and we pay each no mind, when I heart a throat clear, turned to see a big figure with amazing power coming from him, and so I looked up, and kept looking up in till I saw a male around early to mid-twenty(Not sure how old gildarts is..) "What's a girl like you doing out here by yourself?" I hear a stomach growl and I'm pretty sure it wasn't mine, I was right when the male blushed a tiny bit, being the kind person I am ( _I heard laughter in my head, hush kumi)_ "would you like some bland rabbit and some fruit? I answer your questions if you a answer mine?" he stars at me a few seconds, before he smiles "sure thing kid, thanks" he sits on the long in front of him, good thing I have two bowls ( _sorry Kumi)_ I pour him a full bowl and me a half a bowl, and I the fruit I got on a leaf besides us. "Here sir, sorry it isn't much" he eyes the soup like he hasn't eaten in a day or two, "This is way more than enough little lady¸ thank you"

A thrust we eat in silence in till my bowl is clean and I drink some of my water and break the silence "so who are you if you don't mind? I'm Lucy" I look up at him, after he finishes his bite of food "I'm glidarts Clave of fairy tail, nice to meet you Lucy-" "just Lucy" "well just Lucy it's nice to meet you," I ate a piece of apple, wait he I turned to look at him so fast I might've been able to pass as the girl from the exorcist movie, "you said fairy tail, Mister Clave?" he snorts "just GIlddarts kid, and yes I am" "well sir, can anyone will join the Fairy Tail Guild?" he looks at me while he chew's his food, for a second I thought he was going to ask me to tell him why I was up here when he answered "sure can kid mage or not you can, you a mage?" I breathe out a sigh, "Awesome I'm a celestial mage Gildarts," he puts his bowl down empty and puts his chin on his hand "A celestial mage that's when you can summon sprits right? " "Yup that's me, if you want more soup you can sir, ""I think I will so how many keys is it you got?" "I have two gold, five sliver keys, " he gets some more soup " so where is the closet down gildarts do you know?' he looks up from eating " I believe it's a small town call Hagan and if you take a train it take you to Hargeon town, why though?" "I just was wounding, If you like you can stay here tonight I'm going to go to sleep, sense you're a member of fairy tail judging by your stamp I trust you not to hurt me in my sleep. Leave your bowl by the fire and I wash it in the morning Goodnight" he as a stumped look on his face "sure thanks" I close the tent and get under my sleeping bag, ( _Kumi, what do you think I should do?) (: about one?) (Sigh, about if I should join the guild? Or try in find more keys? I need to find a place before winter, and I do have some jewels saved up still enough for a year house and food, so) (: It might be the best bet kit, for you to join now and found a place to stay at, you could always build your own home when the time comes as well) (do you think he mind if I ask if could tag along with him if he's going back down? (: only way to find out if you go and ask him)_ I sigh, un-roll myself from my bag grab a spare blanket I found, unzip the tent I look out and gildarts is laying his head on a log, "excuse me GIldarts I bought you a blank thought you might want it, and to ask a question," he looks over at me in my plan blue pj pants and black shirt, "sure thing kid, thanks, what do you want to ask?" I walk over and lay the blanket out its spread out on top of him he looks surprised when I did that, "if you're going could I go down the mountains with you?" "Decided to join Fairy Tail? Sure thing kid, will leave in the morning," "Really?" Yes" "thank you" I bow deeply, "goodnight" and make my way back to bed, I'm five years old and going to join fairy tail. Oh my.


End file.
